Théo Barbot
|enemies = Cat Noir (formerly) |loveinterests = Ladybug (status unknown) |likes = Art |supervillain identity = Copycat |species = Human |residence = Paris, France |image complex = |-|Theo = |-|Copycat = |first = Copycat |voiced by = Brian Beacock (English)https://twitter.com/pabaylosis/status/683744842099236864|latest = Dark Cupid}} Theo Barbeau is an artist and sculptor. In "Copycat", when he gets upset because Ladybug doesn't appear to the revealing of his statue of her and Cat Noir, and Cat Noir claims that Ladybug is his lover, he gets jealous. As a result, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes the Cat Noir doppelganger supervillain Copycat. Appearance Theo is a bit taller than Adrien, with brown hair tied up in a bun, brown eyes, and a soul patch. He wears a purple shirt with two unbuttoned buttons at the top, a black overshirt, gray jeans, and black boots. As Copycat, he looks identical to Cat Noir. Personality Theo is creative and gracious. He appreciates Ladybug for protecting Paris, and he's sure they have a lot in common. Though more on the quiet side, he has a lot of passion for his work and the things he cares about. He has feelings for Ladybug, but he takes it hard when she doesn't show up for the reveal of his statue. He also gets easily jealous when Cat Noir brags about him and Ladybug become a couple, claiming that Cat Noir isn't good enough for her. However, after he is reverted back to normal, he gets over his frustration and jealousy, appreciating Ladybug signing his photo of her and at peace about Cat Noir and Ladybug being together--not knowing that it really isn't the case. As Copycat, he is overcome by his jealousy of Cat Noir and admiration of Ladybug. He makes a bad name for Cat Noir by stealing the Mona Lisa from the Lourve, and he captures Cat Noir and attempts to trick Ladybug into thinking that he is the real Cat Noir, in hopes of achieving her affection. When he isn't able to fool Ladybug, he vows that no one will have her and attacks Cat Noir. While cunning and determined, he falls for Ladybug's trick of asking him about their secret promise that they never made, which he thinks they have. Abilities Theo is a very skilled artist, being able to make a very realistic bronze statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir (although, according to the latter, he should be taller). Also, Theo is able to do a wide variety of jobs, as seen in is multiple cameos. As a villain CC S01EP05 (271).png|Copycat hiding his photo of Ladybug, where the akuma hides, in a pocket. CC S01EP05 (361).png|Copycat fighting with Ladybug. CC S01EP05 (325).png|Copycat's Cataclysm. CC S01EP05 (390).png|Copycat's ring, losing a pad after using Cataclysm. As Copycat, he gets supernatural strength and agility, along with a copy of Cat Noir's staff and the ability to perform Cataclysm. However, this power makes him start running out of energy (which is shown by his ring losing paw prints). It is unknown whether or not he would transform back once he runs out of time. Sightings * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Theme Song Season 1 * Copycat * Dark Cupid (cameo) * The Mime (cameo) * Kung Food (cameo) * Animan (cameo) * Guitar Villain Trivia * In the French dubbed version, Theo's supervillain name is "L'imposteur." * He makes various brief cameo appearances doing random jobs: ** In "Dark Cupid", he is a mover. ** In "The Mime", he is a sign holder for the pantomime show Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Recurring Characters